


Helden

by sheep2success



Category: Star Trek
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hier beschäftige ich mit mit Tais Vergangenheit und warum er aus der Sternenflotte raus ist. Ich musste die komplette Storyline ausarbeiten, sie läuft (noch) nicht konform mit dem Steckbrief, wird aber geändert.</p><p>Ich wollte das Thema Krieg aufgreifen.<br/>Die Geschichte soll etwas kaltes haben und "unwirklich"wirken durch Tais Augen. Ein Blick auf einen Teil des Krieges, der ganz anders wahrgenommen wird, als man es erwartet.</p><p>Ich habe eine Songfic daraus gemacht. Ein Lied bot sich besonders an, ich musste es nutzen.</p><p>Viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich hoffe es hinterlässt einen Eindruck.</p><p>Song: Thirty Seconds to Mars - This is War</p><p>Nicht gebetat!!!</p><p>XXXX<br/>Wir stellen das RPG on, auf welchem die Charas basieren!<br/>RPG zum Lesen gibts hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2795510/chapters/6274811</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tais spürte seinen Herzschlag im Takt mit dem Phaserfeuer um sich herum schlagen.

 

Er findet diese bunten Lichter faszinierend. Sie sind farbig, ein Feuerwerk in der Dunkelheit, sie zischen und wirken eigentlich völlig harmlos.

Eine unheimlich schöne Mischung zwischen Angst und Faszination jagt durch seinen Körper und lässt ihn etwas zittern.

 

Die Furcht lässt mit steigendem Adrenalinspiegel nach.

Er schaut kurz auf.

 

Die Sternen über ihnen sind ruhig, leuchten aber zischen nicht.

 

Ein starker Ruck folgt und er wird auf den Bauch gedrückt.

 

„Bleiben sie liegen Doktor!“, ruft eine Frau zwischen dem Zischen.

 

Tais drückt sich flach gegen die braune Masse unter sich, die Erde ist feucht.

Seine Schwester ist ungefähr 3 Meter von ihm entfernt, ebenfalls auf dem Boden.

 

Fast will er lachen, sie sieht witzig aus wie sie sich in den Dreck drückt.

 

Immer noch jagen die bunten Lichter hin und her, nur jetzt überwiegen die orange, gelben Strahlen.

 

Der Takt lässt nach, Tais beruhigt sich etwas und es wird leiser.

 

„Der Bereich ist sauber!“, ruft eine vertraute Stimme.

 

Tais wird von hinten an seiner Uniform gepackt und hochgezogen.

 

„Wir können!“

 

Der Trill wirft einen prüfenden Blick zu seiner Schwester.

 

>>Sie ist okay…<<

 

Er schluckt und schmeckt ein wenig von der sandigen, feuchten Erde auf seinen Lippen.

 

>>Iehhh!<<

 

„Wir sind bald am Checkpoint!“

 

Ein Ornaraner wirbelt mit seinem Arm, die Umrisse kann man im klaren Licht der Sterne gut erkennen.

 

„Verletzte?“, fragt Tais.

 

„Jakor und Projeski! Sie sind weiter vorne!“

 

Er setzt zu einem Sprint an, seine Beine brennen vom vielen und langen laufen, seine Tasche mit medizinischem Equipment ist schwer und der Rauch, der durch das wilde Lichtermeer entstanden war, stank schrecklich.

 

Mehrere Soldaten knieten um zwei sackähnliche Umrissen.

Zwei Personen krümmten sich auf dem Boden.

Tais lies sich auf die Knie fallen, seine schmerzenden Beine gaben mit Leichtigkeit nach.

Wieder tauchte er mit einem Teil seines Körpers in die weiche erde ein.

 

„Sie bewegt sich nicht mehr!“

„Scheiße wach auf! Ina!“

 

„Nicht schüttel!“

Tais zieht einen der Soldaten von – anscheinend- Ina weg.

 

Er legt seine linke Hand auf den Körper der Frau ab und zieht mit seiner rechten den Tricorder heraus.

 

Das Piepen des Gerätes wäre eine schöne Melodie kombiniert mit dem im Takt des zischenden Phaserfeuers.

 

Seine linke Hand wird warm und feucht, viel Blut umschließt seine weis schimmernden finger, sie werden rot und in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennbar und verschwimmen mit dem schwarz der Uniform von Ina.

Seine rechte Hand hält das Gerät an den Körper.

 

„Projeski?“, fragt er in die Runde.

„Ja Sir.“

 

„Ina“, murmelt eine andere Stimme und schlurzt laut.

„INA!“

 

„Tot“, meint Tais knapp, zieht seine Hand aus der warmen Flüssigkeit zurück und steckt sie in die feuchte Erde.

 

Einige Schreie folgen, zwei Männer halten den dritten davon ab sich neben Tais in die Erde zu der jungen frau zu stürzen.

 

>>Aufstehen…mhm, nicht leicht...<<

 

Tais nimmt sein Gewicht zurück und drückt die Beine durch.

>>Fühlen sich an als wären es nicht meine.<<

 

„Jakor?“, fragt er seine Schwester.

„Lebt, wurde leicht verletzt, Verbrennungen, gebrochener Arm durch den Aufprall auf einen Felsen.“

 

„Das nächste mal nimmst du die Toten.“

 

„Tais sei nicht so kalt! Das kann man vorher nicht wissen!“

 

Seine Beine laufen einfach weiter.

>>Sind eben doch nicht meine…<<

 

„Tais, bleib stehen wenn ich mit dir reden! Hey! Geht’s dir gut?“

 

„Sicher.“

 

Und weiter bis zum Checkpoint.


	2. Kapitel2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .........

„Ich habe überlegt anzufangen wirklich Musik zu hören.“  
  
Tais klopft auf seiner Uniform herum.

Es ist symbolisch, der meiste Schmutz hat sich fest in die Fasern der Sternenflottenunifrom gefressen.

 

„Ich kann es nur empfehlen, es entspannt mich immer.“

 

„Will es auch versuchen“, meint der Trill aufgeregt.

 

„Ich kann dir so einige gute Bands vorschlagen.“

 

„Naja, ich mag eigentlich viele Lieder von Benru Guida.“

 

„Wer?“

 

„Ein bekannter Popstar auf Trill. Sieht ziemlich gut aus.“

 

„Und warum hörst du ihn nicht?“

  
„Kenne jedes Lied schon zu gut.“

 

„Keine neuen von dem?“, fragt der Pfleger neugierig und räumt eine medizinische Tasche aus.

 

„Ne, ich glaub er ist vor zwei Monaten im Einsatz gefallen.“

 

„Uh, das ist Mist.“

Kristof rümpft die Nase.

 

Tais klopft erneut gegen seinen Ärmel.

Ganz leicht kann er eine bläuliche Färbung erkennen.

>>Hey, sieht ja ganz cool aus, wenn kein Schmutz drauf ist!<<

 

„Also wenn du was hören willst…“

 

„...sag ich Bescheid Kristof.“

 

Tais zieht sich sein Oberteil aus.

 

„Alles klar, Sir?“

 

„Sicher.“


	3. Kapitel3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ................

„Unten bleiben!“

 

Tais legt den Kopf schief.

Diesmal kauert er hinter einem Felsvorsprung.

 

Das warten beim Kampf ist nervig.

Diesmal war es auch noch Tag, kein schönes Lichterfeuerwerk.

Wann immer er einen Strahl mit den Augen verfolgte, hatte er kaum etwas so anziehendes wie bei Nacht.

 

Sein Herz schlug unregelmäßig.

 

„Tais“, sagte seine Schwester und drückte sich an ihn.

 

„Alles klar bei Ihnen beiden?“, fragt eine Soldatin.

Ihr brünettes Haar fiel ihr über die Schulter, sie hatte ein wenig Dreck an der Wange. Hastig legt sie die Waffe über den Felsen.

 

„Geht gleich weiter“, meint sie locker.

 

Claril presst sich weiter an Tais. Automitsch schließt er die Arme um sie.

 

Und wie er da so wartet, beobachtet er genau die Soldatin.

 

„Wie heißen Sie?“

 

„Carina Vispo“, meint die Frau.

„Scheiße!“, flucht sie sofort hinter her.

„Mistkerl, der soll sich nicht ducken, wenn ich ihn im Visier habe!“

 

„Ich bin Tais E’Char.“  
  
„Ich weiß Doktor“, lacht die Frau und lächelt Tais an.

 

„Schön das wir mal reden.“

 

„Gerne auch mal mehr Doktor E‘Char.“

„Nur Tais.“

 

„Okay, >>nur Tais<<“, sie lächelt während sie zwei weitere, laut zischende Schüsse abgibt.

 

„Erwischt! Das hast du davon du Arsch!“

 

„Heute Abend vielleicht?“

 

„Ja. Nur gerade muss ich noch ein paar dieser Idioten…“

 

Tais kriegt kaum noch was von dem Gespräch mit.

Die Frau sieht klasse aus! Ihre Haare sehen so weich aus, sie lächelt so lieb und Tais findet ihre Brüste haben eine total schöne Form.

 

Er dreht sein Gesicht wieder nach vorne und starrt auf die Erde.

 

Zischen, Explosionen, Schreie und endlich zwei Stunden später.

 

„Wir bleiben hier“, ruft Commander Ethan Wallis.

„Wir kommen ausgezeichnet voran, in drei Tagen können wir endlich am Labor sein! Wir sichern das Gebiet, die Forschungen und verschwinden von hier.“

 

„Und wir werden Helden sein!“, ruft ein junger Mann.

 

„Auf jeden Fall“, sagt der Commander.

„Bisher hat sich unser kleiner Eingriffstrupp als äußerst effektiv erwiesen! Wir haben kaum Widerstand von den Jem’Hadar und sind im Zeitplan sogar voraus.“

 

Eine Art jubeln geht durch die Masse.

 

>>Helden!<<

 

Tais lehnt sich zurück und schließt die Augen.

 

Eine Hand streicht ihm seine Haare zurück.

Claril küsst seine Stirn.

 

„Bald wieder zu Hause“, sagt sie.

 

„Bald Helden“, meint Tais.

 

>>Mir geht’s gut!<<


	4. Kapitel4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .................

„Und? Wie ist das Lied?“

 

„Gut“, meint Tais und reicht Kristof das Abspielgerät.

 

„Klasse!“

 

„Habs die ganze Zeit gehört heute.“

 

„Wann?“

 

„Als geschossen wurde.“

  
„Wann genau?“

 

„Ahm, weiß nicht mehr.“

 

Kristof legt ein paar neue Hyposprays zusammen und reicht Tais seine Tasche.

 

„Doktor.“

 

„Danke Kristof“, strahlt der Trill.

 

„Weißt du, ich muss nicht mal schießen.“

 

„Wie?“

 

„Ich bin halb Ornaraner, ich kann eine elektrische Entladung über meinen Körper emittieren.“

 

Der Mann wird kurz ruhig, konzertiert sich und über seinen Arm schießen ein paar helle lichtstreifen, fein blau, und Tais findet, dass es wunderschön aussieht.

 

„Das ist ja cool!“

 

„Hab ich dich beeindruckt?“

„Und wie!“

 

„Das wollte ich auch. Ist bei dir gar nicht so einfach…“

 

„Willst du flirten?“, fragt Tais und mustert den anderen genau.

  
„Vielleicht. Würde es funktionieren?“  
  
„Nen bisschen, aber wenn ich dir einen blasen würde, hätte ich Angst das du mich schockst oder so.“

Tais lacht und schmeißt sich die Tasche über die Schulter.

 

„Seltsame Vorstellung.“

 

„Ja.“


	5. Kapitel5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ............

„Und wie ist das Essen?“

Tais setzt sich neben Carina.

Er hat extra vorher noch viermal seine Uniform abgeklopft.

 

„Schrecklich“, lacht sie.

 

„Find ich auch.“

„Bald haben wir es geschafft oder?“

 

„Aber sicher“, meint Tais und dreht sich zu ihr.

 

>>Sie sieht Hammer geil aus!<<

 

„Wenn ich das hinter mir hab, dann haben wir erstmal frei.“

 

„Was machst du dann?“

 

„Mhm, vielleicht auf Risa Urlaub? Oh nein, da fliegt der Feind ja auch rum. Aber wahrscheinlich werde ich erstmal lange duschen, was richtiges essen und ausschlafen. Und du?“

Sie schaut den Trill intensiv an.

  
„Musik hören, denke ich. Irgendwie bin ich grad wieder auf den Geschmack gekommen.“

 

„Oh was hörst du?“

 

„Kristof hat mir eine Band empfohlen, willst du die Lieder hören?“

 

„Ja.“

Sie rückt zu ihm.

„Gerne.“

 

„Besprechung“, ruft Commander Wallis.

 

>>Penner…<<

 

Tais schaut missmutig zu seinem Vorgesetzten.

 

„Magst du ihn nicht?“, fragt Carina und liest Tais Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nicht wirklich…“

 

„Ich mag ihn auch nicht“, flüstert sie.

 

„Hier die neusten Fakten: Wir sind gut zwei Tage Fußmarsch vor unserem Ziel!

Wir sichern die Forschungsanlage BZ 78 und werden die angeforderten Daten wiederherstellen und mitnehmen!

Heute sind zwei weitere Personen gefallen Rumar und Travis Sutherland. Wir sind gut im Zeitplan, unsere Verluste zahlenmäßig überschaubar, der Wiederstand des Gegners gering.“

 

„Wir werden siegen!“

 

„Es klingt ja so einfach“, meint der Trill ruhig.

 

„Es ist wie ein Spaziergang Tais.“

 

„Mhm…“

 

„Das Lager wird hier aufgeschlagen“, erhebt Commander Wallis seine Stimme.  
„Die Ornaraner, welche im Dorf südlich von hier leben, sollen nicht in Gefahr geraten, nur weil wir anwesend sind.”

 

„Kein warmes Bett, schade“, murrt Carina.

 

„Aber bald, wenn es geschafft ist, oder?“

 

„Ja.“

 

Der Commander beendet seine Rede und geht.

 

„Soll ich dir jetzt ein paar der Lieder vorspielen?“

 

„Klar.“

 

Tais angelt das kleine Gerät aus seiner Tasche und gibt Carina eine der Ohrstöpsel.

 

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil_   
_This is war_   
_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_   
_This is war_


	6. Kapitel6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .............

“Wir können die Anlage schon sehen”, berichtet der Ornaraner Duri hastig.

 

„Wir halten diese Position.“

 

„Aber, die Gegner können uns von allen Seiten angreifen, wenn wir bleiben!“

 

„Wir halten diese Position und werden kämpfen!“

Der Commander wendet sich zu Tais und Claril.

 

„Sie auch!“

 

„Verstanden!“, rufen die Zwillinge.

 

Wieder die feuchte Erde unter seinem Bauch, es dämmert am Himmel.

 

„Wenn wir diese Nacht überstanden haben, dann können wir die Forschungsanlage einnehmen.“

 

Carina liegt dicht neben ihm, die Waffe im Anschlag.

Selbst jetzt findet Tais ihre Proportionen noch sehr ansprechend.

 

„Hört sich ja super an“, meint der Arzt und entsichert seine Gewehr.

 

„Kannst du damit schießen?“, fragt Carina und begutachtet Tais auf eine Art, die verrät, das sie ihn schrecklich süß findet.

 

„Klar, ist doch Krieg. Wir haben gelernt zu kämpfen.“

 

Carina nickt und robbt ein wenig voran.

Das Licht verschwindet langsam und die Sterne kommen raus.

 

Es wird wieder ein Lichtmeer aus grünlich, gelben und orange, roten Strahlen geben.

Diesmal summt Tais ein Lied mit, schießt, trifft und summt wieder.

>>Eine perverse Mischung<<, denkt er, kann es aber nicht ändern. Sie hilft.

 

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

Er fühlt sich entspannt.  
Das Adrenalin betäubt die Schmerzen, den Lärm, die Angst.

Das Lied gibt in seinem Kopf die Schüsse vor, den Takt.

 

Es ist wie eine Droge und Tais fühlt sich gut, er fühlt sich wie ein Held, wie er einen nach dem anderen Jem’Hadar niederstreckt.

 

Das Lichtermeer wird weniger, einzelne Schüssen fallen noch, dann wieder stille.

 

Tais rappelt sich auf, Carina geht es gut.

 

Claril kontaktiert ihn via Kommunikator, 5 Verletzte bei ihr, er soll helfen. Aber _sie kontaktiert ihn_!

>>Es geht ihr also auch gut.<<

 

Kristof eilt zu Tais.

 

„Hierher“, ruft der Trill.

„Schon dabei Doktor.“

 

Claril, Tais und der Pfleger Kristof haben an diesem frühen Morgen viel zu tun.

 

Sieben Tote, drei Schwerverletzte.

„Eine gute Bilanz“, kommentiert der Commander wieder und Tais wird schlecht bei diesem Ausspruch.

 

„Wir sind toll“, lobt er die Überlebenden.

Die Toten hören ihn nicht mehr und der Jubel ist verhalten.

 

„Ich hoffe diese blöden Daten lohnen den Aufwand“, sagt Carina mürrisch

„Der Idiot hat uns die halbe Nacht wie auf dem Präsentierteller von der Jem’Hadar beschießen lassen, ein Wunder, das nicht noch mehr tot sind.“

 

Tais tut alles an jenem Morgen, kämpft um jedes Leben, verliert nur noch einen der Schwerverletzen.

„ _Das_ ist eine gute Bilanz“, sagt Claril und diesmal hört sich der Satz richtig an für ihn.

 

Seine Schwester geht zu ihm und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung.

Die Müdigkeit lässt seine Augen brennen, seine Uniform ist mittlerweile komplett schwarz vor Dreck, aber die Wärme seiner Schwester dringt dennoch durch den Stoff.

Sie gibt ihm neue Energie und beflügelt ihn.

 

Sie haben es geschafft, so gut wie.

 

„Das war es wert“, murmelt sie leise.

  
Diesen Abend brauch Tais kaum etwas von der Musik um einzuschlafen. Er ist einfach schrecklich erschöpft.

 

Nur einen Teil des Liedes, nimmt er noch wahr…

 

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

_This is war_

_Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_

_This is war_

….ehe er einschläft.


	7. Kapitel7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ............

„Geschafft“, sagt Duri.

„Hinterer Bereich gesichert!“, ruft McDower.

 

Tais imitiert die Schritte der anderen Soldaten um ihn herum. Er bewegt sich erst dann vor, wenn die vordere Gruppe ein Zeichen gibt, immer weiter kommen sie an die Föderationsanlage heran.

 

Ein graues, unscheinbares Gebäude.

>>Hässlich<<, stellt er in Gedanken fest.

 

Die Tür der Anlage wird aufgestoßen, ein paar Elektronikteile fliegen ihnen entgegen.

 

„Die sind uralt“, meint Carina und schaut ein Teil kurz genauer an.

 

„Was soll das heißen die sind uralt?“, fragt Claril verdutzt.

 

Tais bleibt nicht stehen und geht weiter, er folgt seiner Gruppe in das Innere der Anlage.

 

Sie ist leer.

 

 

„Noch mehr Schrott!“, ruft eine aufgebrachte Stimme aus dem hinteren Bereich der großen Halle.

 

Es scheppert, ein paar Teile fliegen wieder durch die Gegend.

 

„Für diesen Schrott haben wir unser Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt? Wo sind die Daten?“

 

„In dieser Anlage wurde bestimmt seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr geforscht!“

 

Eine Rauferei entsteht.

 

Der Commander wird beschimpft, aufs übelste, Tais kann es nachvollziehen.

 

„Wo ist die Erklärung?“, ruft Carina laut.

 

„Wartet!“, schreit der Commander.

 

Wieder wird er beworfen.

 

„Wartet habe ich gesagt! Das ist ein Befehl!“

 

Er räuspert sich, die wenigen Personen, die diesen Trip überlebt haben, starren ihn gebannt an.

 

„Ja, ihr habt recht, es gibt keine Daten!“

 

>>Mist…<<

Tais Kopf schmerzt auf plötzlich.

Claril scheint auch irgendwas zu haben, sie taumelt ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

 

„In diese Forschungsanlage BZ 78 wurde von der Föderation gebaut, um die Prävention gegen den Felicium Missbrauch zu erweitern. Hier wurden nie Forschungen an Ketracel-White durchgeführt!“

 

Der Commander schaut sich um und seine Crew blickt erschlagen zurück.

 

„Die Sternenflotte ist bisher nicht in der Lage gewesen, auch nur ansatzweise Ketracel-White zu entschlüsseln!“

 

„Warum dann?“, ruft ein Soldat. Seine Stimme wirkt brüchig, Tais glaubt er unterdrückt Tränen.

 

„Seht ihr es denn nicht? Wir haben gewonnen! Die Sternenflotte kann endlich wieder einen Sieg vermelden. Die Forschungsanlage wurde gesichert, die Daten, welche zur Neutralisierung von Ketracel-White bereits erworben wurden, sind nun wieder in unserem Besitz!“

 

„War es das? Ein einfacher Sieg?“, schreit ein Mann und rennt auf den Commander zu um ihn zu packen.

 

„Ja, wir können wieder einen Erfolg vermelden! Wir werden befördert und sie alle hier, werden eine Pause bekommen und so schnell nicht an die echte Front müssen!“

 

„Die echte Front? Das hier war die Hölle, wir haben Leute verloren, viele Leute, und nichts gewonnen!“  
  
„Doch!“ brüllt der Commander

„Image!“

 

„Ich scheiß auf Image, die haben mir fast den Arsch weggepustet!“

 

Ein Schuss fällt, Tais weiß nicht genau woher.

 

„Hört zu, diese Mission ist direkt vom Hauptquartier, wir waren erfolgreich. Das zählt!“

 

„Ich scheiß auf eine Sternenflotte, die ihre Erfolge konstruiert!“  
  
„Nicht ganz“, mischt sich ein anderer Soldat ein.

„Hör zu man, wir lügen vielleicht, aber wir geben den anderen dadurch Hoffnung!“

 

„Halt die Fresse!“

 

Ein weiterer Schuss und der Soldat, der eben noch sprach,t fällt zu Boden.

 

In dem Moment, wo der Soldat auf dem Boden aufkommt, brüllt der Commander los

 

„Sind sie bescheuert Hammingway? Es ist ein Befehl von ganz oben, dass wir das hier durchziehen! Wir haben mit wenig Gegnern und wenig Verlusten eine Erfolgsmeldung für unsere Seite! Gefährden Sie das nicht!“

 

Der Commander richtet die Waffe auf den Schützen.

 

Tais versteht genau was passiert.

Er begreift es.

 

Immer noch wird geschrien, mehr und mehr Leute zücken ihre Waffen und richten sie aufeinander.

 

Claril hockt sich hin und krabbelt unter einen Tisch.

 

„Tais“, sagt sie laut, „komm!“

 

„Nein!“

Tais bewegt sich langsam, stolpert einen Schritt vor, der zweite ist schon stabiler.

 

Er nimmt das Gewehr hoch.

 

„Nein Tais!“

 

Ein Tumult teilt die Gruppe, ein paar wenige stellen sich neben den Commander.

 

„Befehl ist Befehl“, ruft einer.

 

Die größere Gruppe tobt und wütet.

„Wir lassen uns das nicht gefallen!“

 

Tais geht an Kristof vorbei.

  
„Halt dich da raus man!“

 

Der Trill ignoriert seinen Bekannten und geht zu der größeren Gruppe.

 

Er ist wütend, so schrecklich wütend.

 

All das Leid für Nichts.

 

So fühlt es sich für ihn an, den Argumenten zum trotz.

Ein Gefühl ist real, keine rationale Begründung kann das aufheben.

 

Und der junge Mann fühlte sich betrogen und sehr verärgert.

 

Es eskaliert weiter, wieder wird geschossen, doch diesmal waren es orangene Lichter, die die Sternenflottenoffiziere niederstreckten.

 

Als der Commander zusammen geschlagen und gedemütigt wurde, trat auch Tais zu, mehrmals.

 

„Wir bringen dieses Schwein um!“

 

„Ich will!“, rief ein junger Mann neben Carina.

 

„Nein, wir schießen alle auf einmal!“

 

Der Commander flehte noch, Claril bat Tais damit aufzuhören.

„Das ist Meuterei Tais, lass das!“

 

Der Trill betätigte einfach den Abzug.

„Ich mache nicht die Regeln und ich spiele jetzt auch nicht mehr nach ihnen.“

 

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_


	8. Kapitel8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ................

Claril drückte ihr Kreuz durch.

 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Miss E’Char. Sie wurden eben zum Lieutenant befördert.“

 

Der Bolianer in der Mitte des langen Tisches steht auf, nimmt einen Pin und geht zu Claril. Mit einem leichten Druck befestigt er diesen an ihrem Kragen.

 

 

 

 

 

„Tais E’Char?“

 

Tais steht auf, und hebt die beide Arme gleichzeitig an.

Die Handschellen sind schwer.

 

Der finstere Blick eines Menschen mittleren Alters trifft ihn.

 

Tais wird auf einen Stuhl in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes gebracht.

 

„Ihnen wird vorgeworfen gegen ihren Vorgesetzten gemeutert zu haben. Sie haben eine wichtige Mission auf Ornara gefährdet.“

 

Der Vulkanier räusper sich.

„Nachdem die Jem’Hadar erfolgreich vertrieben wurden, sind Sie in die Forschungsanlage eingedrungen. Dort haben Sie neben den Daten zur Neutralisierung von Ketracel-White auch Felicium in größere Mengen vorgefunden. Felicium fungierte lange als Droge auf Ornara und erziehlt noch heute Höchstpreise in der Bevölkerung.

Getrieben von ihrer Gier kombiniert mit ihrem fehlenden Verantwortungs- und Pflichtbewusstsein haben Sie mit einer anderen Gruppe angefangen zu meutern. Ob Sie den Commander töteten ist unklar, andere Leute sollen sie laut Augenzeugen nicht erschossen haben. Allerdings erbeuteten sie Felicium und beabsichtigten damit zu handeln.“

Er pausiert kurz uns schaut Tais regungslos an.

 

„Nur dank der Überredungskünste von ein paar wenigen, neutralen aus der Gruppe, welche nicht kaltblütig ermordet worden sind, haben sie sich gestellt.

Das wird strafmindert berücksichtig.“

 

Der Vorsitzende schaut belanglos zum Arzt.

 

„Haben Sie die Anklage verstanden?“

 

„Ja, Sir“, sagt Tais laut und deutlich

 

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

 

„Wir sind stolz auf sie, sie sind ein Vorbild für die Sternenflotte. Dank ihres Einsatzes auf Ornara ist es gelungen, der Föderation wichtige Daten über die Neutralisierung Ketracel-White zu beschaffen. Wir danken Ihnen Doktor E’Char.“

 

Die kleine Gruppe hinter dem Tisch applaudiert.

 

„Wegtreten“, sagt der Bolianer.

 

„Ja, Sir“, sagt Claril laut und deutlich.

 

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

 

„Tais E’Char, wir befinden sie schuldig in allen genannten Anklagepunkten. Möchten Sie etwas sagen?“

 

„Nein.“  
  
„Auf Grund der für Sie zu berücksichtigen mildernden Umstände, haben wir uns zu folgendem Urteil entschlossen: Sie haben die Strafe bis heute in der Strafkolonie auf Neuseeland verbüßt. Sie werden unehrenhaft aus der Sternenflotte entlassen und haben eine offizielle Erklärung zu unterzeichnen, die die Existenz von Forschungsdaten zur Neutralisierung von Ketracel-White belegt.“

 

Der Vulkanier setzte sich. Er schien für gewöhnlich einen größeren Raum für Verhandlungen vor dem Kriegsgericht gewöhnt zu sein.

 

„Wir haben Krieg E’char, keine Zeit uns mit solchem Abschau wie Ihnen zu beschäftigen!“

 

Tais wird in einen kleineren Warteraum gebracht. Claril möchte ihn abholen in zwei Tagen.

 

„Ich hasse warten…“

 

Er legt seine Arme auf den Tisch, die Handschellen sind immer noch schwer und drücken unangenehm.

 

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

  
Singt er und tippt im Tackt mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch.


	9. Etwas dazwischen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..........

„Was ist das Tais?“, fragt Kristof und schaut auf ein PADD, das Tais in der Tasche hatte.

 

„Oh, da ist unsere Einsatzbeschreibung drauf“, meint der Trill locker und tippt auf dem Abspielgerät des anderen herum.

 

„Wie funktioniert das?“

 

„Einsatzbefehl für Fähnrich Doktor Tais E’Char“, liest Kristof vor.

„Unterstützung der Sondereinheit von 70 Leuten, einheimische wie Sternenflottenoffiziere, Infiltration der Forschungsanlage BZ 78,

Sicherstellung der Daten zur Neutralisierung von Ketracel-White, Dezimierung der Jem’Hadar Präsenz im Sektor.   
Befelshabender Commander Ethan Wallis.“

  
„Ja, ich kenne das, jetzt sag mir wie das hier funktioniert, ich will das Lied hören!“, mault Tais und hält Kristof das Gerät unter die Nase.

 

„Wenn man das so liest, muss ich sagen, dass die Mission einfach klingt.“

 

„Klar, wenn wir das hier hinter uns haben, sind wir Helden!“

 

„Sicher“, lacht Kristof und nimmt das Gerät.

 

„Hier schau, da drückst du drauf“, meint er und zeigt auf ein kleines Symbol auf dem Display.

 

Tais berührt es und hört eine Stimme

 

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil  
This is war_


End file.
